What's On Your Heart's Mind?
by fuuturistic-imaginaation
Summary: Words are so foolish when trying to describe how you feel for someone, at least for Vegeta. But after an unforgettable night will Bulma finally get him to spit out what she wants him to say? Rated M


**A/N: This will be a short story about Bulma and Vegeta right after the events of the Buu saga. This is rated M so for anyone who's uncomfortable with lemons or limes or anything of the matter, feel free to not read. This is the first one I've written in years, and it took me a few days to finally finish, but I hope you guys enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DB/Z/GT or any of it's characters! That right goes to Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Funimation.**

* * *

"Just a few more seconds..."

Bulma ran her fingers under the trickling water, hugging her breasts close to her knees waiting for the bath to fill up to just the right amount. It was just the perfect time of night to replenish her tired limbs.

"aaaaand done!"

The water was now perfect and Bulma was able to sit back and let the warmth engulf her. She shifted her weight so that the majority of her body as under water. She rested her elbow against the tub's rim and relaxed.

Finally, she was in absolute bliss.

"Silence," she sighed. "Wow, I almost forgot what that sounds like."

Because lord knows how she hasn't been able to afford that luxury lately. The world might be at peace right now but her home was as much a disarray as it's ever been with Trunks and Goten usually running a muck during the day and her father excited over developing a new line of hover cars. She's been on overtime status for the past week and really missed that oh-so valuable alone time.

"Hmm...but should I really be complaining? I was dead just a week ago. My family was in absolute terror, and Vegeta..." she paused remembering something from earlier.

_It was about the fiftieth time Bulma requested someone to mow the lawn and no one obliged. As fed up as anyone could get at being ignored, Bulma yelled for her son._

"_Trunks! Don't expect me to ask you again, little man, cuz right now I'm demanding you, go out there and mow that lawn!"_

"_Aw," he came dragging his feet. "But Mom, Dad said if he felt like it he would take me to the park with Goten and his dad!"_

"_Your dad, huh? Well maybe after that little stunt he pulled at the tournament I should make him mow the entire planet!"_

"_Huh? What are you talking about?" then he scratched atop his lavender hair. "Well, he was pretty weird during that Buu fight. With hugging me and all then knocking me out, man..."_

"_Wait," she halted all thought. "What did he do?"_

"_I don't know, he went all 'I'm proud of you son take care of your mother,' then probably knocked me out so I won't remember. It was...actually pretty nice though..." and he let a smile swipe away his overly cool facade. "Oh! But don't tell Dad I said that! No way am I that soft." _

"_Uh...huh..." and that whole conversation stayed embedded into her mind for the rest of the day._

Drops began to stream down her forearm to splash on the floor tile. She rested her chin on the edge and stared into nothing as she thought.

"Vegeta..."

_I don't think he'll ever realize how terrified he had me. All those innocent people he murdered without a single bat of the eye. It was as if...he had no love for us as at all. _

If only she could hear the words he spoke during that time. The way he pleaded with the people of earth to give their energy was the most valiant she's ever known him to be.

_But to have our son like this, so happy? Vegeta, what happened out there? _

She remembered when everyone returned from battle, and Trunks rushed over to his side. In the heat of the moment she hadn't even realized, but thinking back now it was so apparent. There was so much pride swelling in those dark eyes of his. Pride in their son. Whatever made him change and whatever made him change back sure did put a number on her. Ugh...she definitely wasn't helping herself in the age factor. All this stress was definitely gonna cause wrinkles if she didn't find a way to pleasure herself.

She repositioned her body and sunk deeper into her bath, the ends of her short hair now floating on top of the water. Right when all muscles were relaxed the bathroom door burst open.

"Vegeta!" great, she was tense again. "Can you not see I'm taking a bath here?"

"For whatever reason is beyond me!" He frowned leaning against the door frame. "Females tend to waste more time in here when _baths_ are concerned. Anyways, hurry up in here! I have business to take care of."

She scoffed and reached for her soap. "As if you have any business that your wife can't see. Or hasn't seen already," and she giggled as her eyes traveled across his frame.

"Impudent bother!" Vegeta snarled and stormed to the tub, tugging the curtain across the rod so he no longer had to see that teasing face.

But Bulma's small chuckles of laughter still persisted. With a diluted light now reflecting off the water, Bulma's muscles started to relax. With all the worry he brought her just a while ago, he was able to fill her with such a contentment as well. _I guess I'll never understand what exactly you do to me._

Her mischievous curiosity empowered her and she pulled back the curtain with just a slight tug from her fingers, with one eye she was able to see Vegeta finishing relieving himself. Trying not to make her laughs heard, she tilted back a bit and waited for him to finish. Once the sounds of the sink faucet sounded throughout the bathroom she poked back out.

"Thanks, Vegeta..." she made out with a small breath.

After finishing washing his hands and splatting a bit of water on his face, he reached for a hand towel, oblivious of what his wife just said. That sure made Bulma ticked.

"Helloooo! I said thank you! And usually I expect a little appreciative nod or some form of acknowledgment!"

He dropped the towel and turned more her way. "Thank you for what?"

"Well I'm not telling you if you don't com'ere first!"

"You can't lure me anywhere," he huffed out an annoying breath.

"Oh yes I can. Now. Come here," and with a damp hand she patted the back of the tub urging him forward. Vegeta looked up at the ceiling in defeat, growing more and more annoyed but not finding the point in doing otherwise, so he obliged and walked forward, kneeling next to the bath making it known that she had his attention.

"Now for goodness' sake, what is it, woman?"

She smirked. "I'm kinda surprised you didn't put up more of a fight with that one," and with her exposed hand she reached for his, wetting his flesh as she clenched onto it tight. Vegeta made sure not to make any flinch or change in facial expression while fully noting how perked her breasts were pushed up against the tub. He allowed her to continue her small ministrations with his fingers.

"Thank you..." she continued, "for being so proud of our boy. Of loving him so much. You know I don't think you know how much that means to him."

It was his turn to scoff though the thought made no room for him feeling miffed. It felt...good, for lack of a better sentiment, to know that his son understood. "Trunks is a Saiyan warrior. He doesn't need such frivolous emotions to get the best of him."

She wanted to roll her eyes at that. "Oh really? Well, I'm not a Saiyan warrior fyi..." her voice was low now, and that hand that ran across his idle fingers now trailed its way up his muscles, across his collar bone, and nestled the crook of his neck. Before he realized it he found himself inching closer. Damn it.

"...so I really really appreciate it. And _I'm_ willing to let such frivolous emotions get the best of me," she inched forward as well. Bulma was in no mood to cleanse herself any more. Vegeta was the only way she could clear the real clutter inside her head, all she needed was just one kiss to begin the high...

It was one kiss that Vegeta allowed himself to accept. He allowed her to impinge herself on him, locking such lips in another hungry search for passion that they had all too often. He allowed his eyes to watch the woman engaged with such vigor, and allowed her drenched hands to tug at his shirt, making him wet in the process.

Because in all honesty, he was hungry too.

So he let her continue, and to urge her forward he dove a hand down into the water, immediately latching on to her waist and making no effort to nudge gently. He stroked her side hard against the flow of the water, forcing out only the best whimpers that could elicit more of his growing heat. With the closing of his eyes he allowed himself to now slip as her teeth lightly punctured his bottom lip, followed by a careful caress of the tongue.

Clearly she had no idea that she was asking for total domination.

He broke the kiss, not patient enough to battle through the banality that was foreplay. "Get out. Now."

In the heat that was now, Bulma didn't dare object. All she wanted was that feeling from biting his lip again, and the feel of his hands against all of her without the constraints of the tub. She wrapped her arms around his neck, the water acting as an adhesive and clinging them tighter together. With a mere ounce of his warrior strength he grabbed at the back of her thighs with one hand around her shoulder with another, carrying her out of the water's hold bridal style. But just as fast as the high came, it went with the impeding sound of the...

_BUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! _

Bulma jolted out of her euphoria at the sound of the intercom. But Vegeta held on tighter, knowing too well what was about to happen.

"Don't answer," he warned.

Bulma wanted so bad to oblige but after the voice sounded through the speakers she was stuck.

"BULMAAA! I HAVE A PRESENT FOR YOU!"

_Damn...Chi-Chi!_

"It's probably something about Trunks," she sighed, remembering that she had Trunks spend the night with Goten.

"Well just let your mother get it."

"But she and my dad are out in the city tonight!"

"Damn it all!" He growled and put her down with a hard thud. His arousal needed tending to at that very moment. She was the one so insistent on them partaking in such affairs tonight, how dare she be the one to cut things short!

To regain any sense of pride he could from slipping so easily into her advances, he stormed past her as she grabbed the nearest towel. "Fine! But don't come crawling for me when you're done!"

"Don't count on it," she huffed at him, but he was already out the door and in their room before she could finish.

"If anything!" she yelled louder trying to get the last word, "You'll be the one crawling for me, Vegeta!"

The intercom buzzed again.

"Bulma I know you're in there! Answer the door this instant!"

She hurriedly latched onto her towel around her and ran down the stairs.

So much for that.

When she finally at the front door, she hurriedly opened it to be greeted by Chi-Chi with Trunks and Goten in front of her.

Goten's smile widened and he waved. "Hi Trunks' mom! How are—"

But Trunks slapped a hand over his friend's eyes and groaned at his mother. "Aw, mom! A towel! Seriously!"

Bulma looked down at herself and realized she forgot to grab clothes. She smiled apologetically at Chi-Chi who just kept shaking her head. "Oops! Sorry about that! You did catch me right in the middle of a bath, after all. Why are you here anyway? Trunks was supposed to spend the night with you guys and it's almost midnight."

"Well," Chi-Chi started matter-of-factly. "These two have been causing a wreck the second they got together! Usually I'd be able to handle these boys, but come on, Bulma. You and Vegeta get more alone time than I ever can with Goku."

"Yeah I think my mom wants to play cards or something with my dad alone tonight," Goten interrupted, causing Trunks to nudge him with his elbow.

Chi-Chi started to grab Bulma by the shoulders. "Pleaaase Bulma? We already did the hard work of feeding them and all. They'll crash any minute now."

"Nuh uh!" Goten objected.

Trunks nodded. "Yeah we're not tired at all!"

Bulma raised her brow, skepticism painted all over her face. "Really Chi-Chi?"

Chi-Chi then leaned to whisper in her ear. "They've been on a sugar rush for hours now. I've been through this with both Goten and Gohan before. One more scoop of ice cream and they'll drop like flies."

"Besides," Trunks continued while the two moms were discussing their imminent crash, "I got the new Storm City virtual reality game in my room! I haven't even played it yet."

"REALLY! Aw man I heard that's a million times better than the last one."

"Sure is, and I was one of the first kids to get it!"

"Well what are we waiting for! Let's go now!"

Chi-Chi and Bulma didn't have time to stop them before feeling the breeze of their racing bodies now bursting through the door. Bulma massaged her temples. Well now she didn't really have a choice in the matter. Chi-Chi crossed her arms with a satisfied smile.

"Well, that takes care of that."

"That ice cream better do the trick, Chi-Chi. I know Vegeta's not gonna be happy being on babysitting duty."

"Oh Vegeta will be fine. Now all I have to do is get Gohan out for the night. Wish me luck!" and she was already down the sidewalk. With one last heavy sigh Bulma stepped back into her house and closed the door. She better change into something acceptable and straighten up the bathroom before those two got too crazy.

* * *

"Well," Bulma was now in a t-shirt and house shorts and leaned against the door frame to her son's room. The two were in the middle of setting up their game and plugging in their virtual reality helmets. "I guess you guys need a little food in your stomach while playing your game. What did you eat at Chi-Chi's?"

"Goten had 3 helpings of roast pork!" Trunks started.

"I would've had four but Trunks ate mine while I wasn't looking!"

"Well I had to! You and your dad were sucking everything up like a vaccuum!"

"I just have higher metal bowls than you!"

"Huh? You mean metabolism, bird brain!"

Bulma shook her head at the two. "_Okay_, boys. How about some simple sundae's to wash down that meal instead?"

"OKAY!" they both sung in unison. Bulma smiled at how easy that was.

"Oh boy, Trunks, let's start playing the game now before they're ready!"

"Alright! That is if you're not already full by all my dust you're gonna eat!"

"...I don't get it..." Bulma heard the two continue back and forth before deciding to make her exit to the kitchen.

She ran a hand through her hair as she thought back with a smile. Those two totally had her reminiscing about watching Goku when they were young.

"I guess their energy is just a testament to their Saiyan nature," she sighed finally reaching the kitchen. As she gathered the materials for the boys she pondered more on how times felt almost the exact same, yet the underlying surface had so many changes.

"Even the cold man himself is warmer than ever," she smiled, not being able to fully hide her mind lingered to what could have happened in that tub.

But she didn't hear the footsteps behind her. "Talking about me?"

She snapped around to find the source of her inner dialogue leaning into the refrigerator to grab a bottled water. He changed his shirt since their moment in the bathroom to a mere black sleeveless tank and gray sweats.

"Well well, look who decided to show his face tonight after all."

He closed the door and took a sip eying her in the process. "What, a man's not allowed to enter his own kitchen?"

"Are you sure that's all you came for?"

He smirked, knowing exactly what she meant. "Hm. Quite. You had your chance, woman."

She turned back around at that remark. "Whatever Vegeta. I have sundae's to make so if you excuse me..."

But he wasn't satisfied with having that end so he placed the water on the counter and made his way beside her.

"Eh, if you ask me ice cream's way too sweet for those boys. They'll be up all night with this in their stomachs."

She gave her own little smirk at the irony of his words. "Well, that sucks for you, doesn't it? I'm not the only one on babysitting detail you know."

"Neither one of us should be. It was Kakarot's night to have them after all."

"I guess you can't really blame Chi-Chi, though," she sighed. "After being dead for seven years it's only natural she'd expect some real alone time with him."

"A lot of good that'll do her," a low chuckle rose from his chest while idly dipping his finger into the carton of vanilla ice cream. "No way Kakarot's that competent enough when it comes to satisfying his woman."

Bulma had the most amused expression on her face as she turned more in his direction. "Oh really? And _you_ are?"

He wiped the ice cream from his finger onto her t-shirt in passing. "Precisely."

"Ugh!" she swatted his hand away. "Just what are you doing here anyway, since you clearly don't intend on helping out," and she tried her best to ignore him as she finished preparing their sundaes.

He leaned against the counter. "There's nothing good on, and besides, you have something that I want right now."

She wanted to laugh while tasting a bit of chocolate sauce on her finger. "And see I thought you said you wouldn't be the one crawling back?"

She was always so quick witted no matter how much her eyes gave it away. Vegeta gave a smirk of his own. "On the contrary, you'll be the one doing the crawling, I'm sure of it."

"And what makes you so sure, huh?"

He rose from his stance. "Because, that's what usually happens when women tend to hear what they want," and he was now behind her, a hand snaking around her waist making no effort to tread lightly. He stroked her left side while the other hand rose to dance around the back of her neck, playing with loose strands around her ear. His breath against her lobe made her all the weaker.

"And what's that?"

But the intercom sounded again, this time coming from Trunk's room.

"Mom! Are you almost done with our ice cream!"

She reached deep inside herself to find her voice, especially since Vegeta's thumb kept trailing along her throat. But he was forced to stop his devilish tauntings against her ear when she pushed him away, successfully regaining her independence. She walked over to the right wall and pressed the button on the intercom.

"Uh, yes! Sweetie, I'm on my way up!" and she turned curtly back to Vegeta with her hands on her hips. "Well, if you excuse me," and she grabbed the tray of sundaes. "I have sundaes to deliver. Whatever it is you have to say will have to wait till I come back," and she whipped past him and marched to the elevator.

"And I mean," her tone grew seductive before making her exit, "_right_ when I come back."

When she was finally gone Vegeta's inward smile dissolved into a sudden realization and he started to massage the crook in his neck. What exactly did he get himself into? Was his consciousness just handed to her when those words escaped his lips?

He went back upstairs to their room and relaxed on their bed, clicking away through the mindless TV channels. But his thoughts never rested when it came to what was said just a moment ago. If only this was just a simple arrangement. To take a wife and raise a family was forever a mere measure of status and strength throughout his life. With so much power at Kakarot's disposal he figured that's where he tapped into.

But now, his own heart betrayed him whenever he'd look at Trunks and Bulma that way. There was a...fondness he felt when going through the day to day motions of existing on this planet. He had his own mark here. When it came to those two, they did not fear him. They did not distance themselves no matter how annoying the attention became. No matter how much in vain his sacrifice with Buu was, they thought of it as nothing of the sort. Only in their eyes could he find...such lightness, such pride and reverence.

It never had to be said. Vegeta knew now the love they felt for him was of pure quality.

And speaking of which, the bedroom door hit the wall with a light thud and Bulma entered, hands crossed.

"Well," she started. "Look where I found you. So much for waiting up."

He clicked through another channel as if she wasn't the one inhabiting his thoughts just then. "I guess you couldn't keep my attention after all," he quipped.

"You're just a dog with a bone, aren't you?" and she marched to the other side of the bed. "Well you should be happy to know," she continued, removing her sleeping shorts so casually and kicking them across the floor, "that the boys dropped the instant they took their first scoop of ice cream. I know they'll be crashed for the rest of the night," and she crashed as well, plopping her head right on his lap, looking up at him as he looked straight ahead. "See how things work themselves out?"

"I guess," and he finally landed on a sports channel worth watching and put down the remote. Bulma continued staring on, getting impatient. She couldn't have been crazy. Vegeta clearly mentioned something important he had to tell her. And the way he sold it...well, it better have been good news. She couldn't lie, the man had her wanting him pretty bad. But her resolve was too strong to break when she had good reason to hold onto it. So he was either going to tell her or both would have to suffer through a boring night of separated bodies.

She poked his chest. "Hey Vegeta...what'cha thinking about? I know it's not on this dumb sports show."

His gaze lingered toward the ceiling and he leaned back against the headboard.

"My purpose," he finally spoke, surprisingly giving an interesting answer free of sly remarks.

She turned more into him. "What do you mean?"

His lids narrowed a bit. "It has been made apparent that I've been given a different fate. I was awarded by the universe for bringing back the earth-"

"And saving us all," she added, always glad to polish his ego a bit when it came to that. Even though he terrified her at the tournament, what he did and how he changed made her so proud to be by his side. Her eyes widened though when she felt something so strange. His hand that was once on his side now moved to nest at the back of her neck. The back of his fingers were so cool against her skin. She felt it, but wasn't exactly convinced it was happening.

"Yes," he continued his actions, not giving her a look. "exactly. But I don't care to have Kakarot's position and be a savior for all these earthlings. I have my own to protect now, and that's enough for me."

Bulma's exhale was long and hard. "Well," she gaped and rose from her position on his lap, kneeling beside him instead. "If that's not a lot to process I don't know what is."

He stretched his arms then behind his head, giving her a look that ushered in new waves of emotions. He was so completely relaxed right now. The look in his eyes was almost foreign. Was there ever such a time where he was so...aware of how open he looked? She could have mocked this and taunted him about how weak he was becoming, but it was way too valuable of a moment for her to abuse.

"Vegeta, are you actually telling me how much you value your family right now? Well, Mr. Man, I never thought I'd see the day."

"You underestimate me. When it comes to you I'm not always so predictable, am I?"

She smiled and laid beside him, her right elbow propping her up. "Well I guess I can't help how much of a catch I am!"

"Hm," the small sound escaped him and casually he released his left arm from behind him and grabbed the back of her thigh. His fingers slowly extended along the soft skin and he pulled her leg closer, having it overlap his. And just like that he stayed, leaving traces of his touch from along the side of her knee to the concave shaping of her posterior. His thumb kneaded along the surface with pleasure, wanting to wait no longer for what was overdue. The talking was enough now. He was not about to go another instant of unfinished business.

"Well," Bulma stammered, "aren't we bold," and every fiber of her was shocked, heavily enjoying the attention.

And it only intensified with his next action. "Enough of this," he blurted out and pulled her on top of him. Both hands were now able to fully explore the dips of her thighs, and he grabbed them tight while looking up at his hauntingly alluring wife. "We both know what's about to happen."

She bit her lip at the feel of his chest against her fingertips. "What if we get interrupted?" she cautioned.

"The sooner this begins the sooner we can put that behind us." And just as he said, he began his exploration with no delay. Her lips were first, he made sure this time nothing would cut his journey to passion short. So his tongue entered the caverns of her mouth urgently, watering over her bottom lip. Bulma couldn't escape its pull. His mouth widened to take more of hers in, and the hands that were once merely holding onto his chest longed for more and wrapped around his neck, allowing her to slip more into his lips' entrapment.

Her fingers combed through his raven hair, all the while Vegeta was planning the next call to action. By now he knew all of her weaknesses, it was just a matter of exploiting one at a time. He loved the way her shoulders tensed and her grip tightened when his hands rose under her shirt, so he aimed for her breasts, moving his hands from its cradling position on her bottom to the dip in her back. His fingers played her skin like piano keys, pressing individually until they converged at her shoulder blades and evoked the sweet melody of her moans and husked breath. He felt her lower half sink down, plunging its hardest against his. Her hands also followed suit and lowered themselves along his flesh, but stopped at the point of his neck to grab onto him and pull him further into the kiss. Her teeth nipped at his lip before leaving to search further down his jaw, kissing it just as hungrily as before. He smirked at her impatience.

"Very well then," he rasped out peeking over her shoulder, noticing the rise and fall of her back as she sucked her way down the stretch of his collarbone. The flimsy t-shirt had no more purpose, so with clenching the neckline he only needed one pull to tear the fabric from its hold. Bulma shot up when she felt the draft on her back.

"Vegeta! I just bought this shirt yesterday!"

With his torso free for the moment he swiftly took off his own.

"Then buy another one."

"Easy for you to say, your shirt is perfectly fine over the-ERE!"

Her eyes rolled behind her lids. Vegeta forced her back to arch with him, and his mouth was already at the top of her breasts. One arm was supporting her back and the other cupped the bottom of her right breast, massaging it, rolling his palm around its every curve. Meanwhile his tongue journeyed down to her pink circle, taking its perked nipple into the grasp of his teeth. And just as if it was the finest fruit, he relished in its taste and sucked and nipped to his ultimate liking.

"Lay back..." he instructed barely over a whisper, and his hand moved behind her neck, supporting her as he made a trail with his tongue from her chest to the bottom of her chin. Her head flew back as he pushed her down more, softly turning her and setting her down against the mattress.

His eyes were smoldered. Once he had her down he was gentle enough to place a lingering kiss on her brow before moving back down to her lips for another there. She stroked the side of his face and raised his face for her to clearly see. "So what is it that you had to tell me earlier, huh?" she spoke low. Vegeta nudged more into her palm and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Silly woman," and his tongue started at the thin flesh above her veins, leaving her marveled at the opened mouth kisses he left up her arm. "Now's not the time," and he reached for her other hand with his own.

"Then when is?"

He converged them and locked her wrists together, holding them hostage above her against the headboard. "In due time," his voice was never as enticing, never as low and sexy as it was in that moment. "Now..." and his free hand traced her throat like earlier, this time at a more languid pace, his lips following the path of his touch. Bulma squeezed her legs together, trying as best she could to conceal the heat rising between her thighs. If only she could reach down there and satisfy the urge then and there, but she knew Vegeta had his own plans of making her suffer.

"I'm not usually made this helpless. Don't you think that kinda ruins the fun?"

"This is where the fun begins for me," he simpered with those smoldering eyes. Bulma could barely see the look before assessing what would come next. But he was quick. A knee wedged itself between her thighs and right over the spot Bulma wanted to caress herself just a moment ago. His hand dove to her right thigh, pressing and massaging the skin just as he knew would send her climbing. His thumb trailed the shallow dip of her bikini line, running over the thin lace of her panties. But they were no match for him, either. They were gone with just one tug, causing a short exhale of pleasurable moans out of Bulma's gritting teeth.

"What is up with you and...tearing clothing...?"

"It gets me to what I want faster," and he rose back up to her face, kissing her with open eyes, getting the full taste of her tongue into his memory. When the miry exchange of passion finished, he took his thumb to hover over her reddened bottom lip. Before he got too distracted with the lure of her quickened pulse, he moved his hand back down to treasure more of her heat, and that same thumb ran over those outer lips that long awaited his touch.

"Sssss...aahh!" the opus of her pleasure returned with full force as Vegeta parted them further. The muscles in her stomach tightened and her back arched more, and he finally deemed it time to set her arms free. With that hand he now wiped the sweat from her forehead and ran quick fingers through her hair. Now free from their bind Bulma wasted no time to claw at his back, but let out an audible curse in between her moans when she felt unwanted cloth at the end of his waist. Damn pants...

The attention he received made him plunge deeper, and two fingers joined in to penetrate her core while his thumb stayed rubbing her clit studiously. The motions of his fingers were fluid, and he knew just when to keep steady and when to shift the melodic pace to a faster thrust. She buckled underneath him, heady emotions clouding her consciousness. The legato motion of his fingers continued to assault her, and with his free hand that was once at her temple he now journeyed back to her left breast and played more, his tongue freely traveling from the dips in her neck to the top of her breasts. Her body melodically convulsing and curving toward him just made it all the more enjoyable. So he decided to plunge deeper down her body and his tongue graciously met a perked nipple before going down her stomach, leaving random kisses along the pathway. When his fingers finally released from inside of her Bulma took the quick seconds of intermission as opportunity to finally remove him of those annoying sweats. She rose her upper body as high as she could, causing Vegeta to rise too.

"Lay," he instructed. But Bulma was ready to do no such thing. Still straddled under him, she tugged at the lining of both his sweats and boxers trying to pull them down as far as she could. He smirked. "Need help?" When he was only offered a nod, he decided to oblige and finish the deed for her, being met with an abrupt pouncing from Bulma. She pulled him back down onto the mattress and directed her own fingers to search for something she knew would reclaim her own sense of dominance. The hard lines of his abdomen descended to the base of his erect manhood, and in no delay she began stroking with meticulous care.

Vegeta allowed her to continue and sank his head down to her neck, breathing out his pulsing arousal. Her soft fingers did their bidding and did it well, and once he felt his tip graze her inner thigh he knew it was time for the teasing to end.

He arched her head back slowly against the pillows, feeling the sweat that trickled down her delicate skin. Her flushed cheeks enticed him like no other being could. She was the only person in existence that would ever feel this kind of pleasure by his hands, the only person who was worth holding, worth satisfying. He kissed her with surprisingly soft lips and slowly separated her legs, guiding his staff to her warm entrance. Ready to take her to insurmountable heights, he held her hips in place and dove in slow. _Mmnnnffff_, the muffled sounds of sweet pain sounded from her, and they only grew as he moved out and back in, pumping hard. The way her chest constantly elevated with her heavy breaths and how her face looked pulled him in, and with still being inside of her he headed down allowing her to wrap her arms around his back and a leg around his waist, both thrusting in sync. The symphony of their timed grunts and moans along with the heat surrounding them only made them sink into each other further, this escapade quickly turning into a full declaration of their longing for each other. His soft lips took care of her like nothing before. Their high was unlike one they've ever experienced, never was he so...gentle in the way he moved with her. She never wanted it to end.

But neither could escape the climax that came. She let out one last belt before she cave in, Vegeta soon following suit. Slowly he removed himself and fell limply to her side. His chest was still moving rapidly in the after effects, and he ran a tired hand through his spiky hair, contemplating on but not admitting out loud how that was possibly the best they've ever had.

In a matter of seconds he felt a small pressure on his arm and warm lips to his shoulder. He turned his head to see Bulma laying on her side placing loving kisses on his shoulder blade. She adjusted to move to the side of his neck and the lining of his jaw. Her left hand wanted to feel more of his skin and traveled along across his damp chest and to his cheek. She smiled against the flesh of his ear. "I think you've outdone yourself, mister."

"Is that so?" he gave a hint of a smug grin.

"Mhm," and she rested on his chest, completely ready for sleep to overtake her. "It almost made me forget what it was you had to tell me. ...Almost."

In a few moments he could tell by her relaxed breaths that she was asleep, leaving him to think with a clear mind. What he had to say was foolish, so he'd keep it to himself. Nevertheless, his blood still rushed inside of him, and he silently marveled at how alive he felt, a rush definitely like no other.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter should be posted within the next week. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
